


Not My Style

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:45:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: You’re a guest at Reed’s bachelor party and meet Johnny Storm. You don’t fall for his tricks, but that may not be what he has in mind.





	Not My Style

anon: Hi! I was wondering if you could do an imagine where you meet Johnny at Reed’s bachelor party and you’re just sitting by yourself and he tries to make a move on you and is just full of himself but you bring him back to earth and you guys end up sneaking away and just talking and it’s really fluffy and cute :)

**_Ok, this is going to be the last one for today, and then the last two prompts will be posted tomorrow before I start adding my own :) Hope you all like it!_ **

You sigh to yourself, glancing around the bachelor party and wondering why you let yourself come. You’ve always been close with Reed, him having helped you in college when you were struggled. Of course, now that he’s engaged to Sue Storm- another good friend- it means you’ll finally meet the infamous Johnny Storm.

Who put this party together full of half-naked girls, too-loud music, and tons of alcohol.

You sigh again, toying with a glass of water, and a voice asks, “Not having fun?”

You glance over to see a man with short brown hair and beautiful baby blue eyes smiling at you, a bottle of beer hanging loosely in his hand.

“Not really my style,” You turn back, watching Reed look uncomfortable. “Apparently not his either.”

“Reed just needs to relax,” He leans a little more into your personal space, ignoring how you tense. “How do you know my brother-in-law?”

You wish you were surprised. You’d always heard Johnny Storm was cocky. “College,” You deadpan.

He grins, undeterred. “Now why didn’t he tell me he knew such a hot babe?”

“The pun is not appreciated,” You deadpan again.

He sighs a little. “You’re just going to cause lots of problems for me, aren’t you.”

“No, I’m just not as gullible as the others,” You give him a sidelong glance, seeing his curious expression. “Do you ever just talk to someone? Without flirting?”

He sighs, turning to face your side. “Can’t say that I have.” He tilts his head, studying your face. “Do you ever talk to someone without sounding like you’re going to kill them?”

You make a face. “I don’t want to kill you. I just know you want in my pants.”

“What if I don’t?” You turn to meet his serious eyes. “You didn’t fall over me like everyone else. I think you’re someone I would rather be friends with.”

You’re not sure if you should feel flattered or disappointed. “I’m not good enough for the playboy?”

“Stark’s the playboy,” He smiles a little. “You’re too good for me. The least I can do is hang out and hope it rubs off on me.”

You snort a little. “No you don’t,”

He grins. “You caught me. I just want to talk,” He glances around. “Would you rather talk somewhere else?”

You give him a dubious look. “You’d leave your own party?”

“If it made my new friend happy, yeah,” He straightens. “But friends need to know each other’s names.”

You sigh, turning to face him. “(Y/N),”

He grins. “Johnny. Now let’s go; I can tell you’re uncomfortable.” He grabs your arm and helps you down, and you blush a little, shielded by the lights as he leads you outside into the quiet night.


End file.
